


Unending Innocence

by McKayRulez



Series: Unending [2]
Category: Helix
Genre: Bonding, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Immortality, Post-Series, Season/Series 02, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah receives her miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending Innocence

Sarah had tears of joy in her eyes as she gazed down at the silver eyed baby she held in her arms. Finally, after all this time, she could hold her sweet bundle of joy. It had took twenty years of hard work, but it was worth it. Her baby was finally out of it's jar and into the real world. To be held and to be loved like any baby should. 

She kept the innocent little one closer her as she slowly rocked her child. 

Julia watched the mother and her bundle feeling at ease. She hadn't realized she was humming until Sarah pointed it out. 

"What's that?" She asked quietly. 

"Oh.. A song my father used to sing to me... Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No." Sarah shook her head slowly. "I think he likes it." She peered down seeing her baby's eye lids close sleepily. "Please.. Continue." 

Julia nodded thoughtfully then resumed her humming, eventually singing the words. 

And all was right and peaceful in the world, as the immortal, never-to-age, innocent baby slept in his mother's arms. 

... Until the TMX7 virus started to spread...

**Author's Note:**

> So Sarah can finally have her happy ending, yet you have to have that slight looming darkness of the future.


End file.
